Thomas
Arriving on the modding scene in mid-2004 as Togo, then Possum Trot, Thomas is a very prolific mapper and modder. Has released approximately a billion Wolfenstein maps, but none of them have any ammo. Full list of released Wolfenstein/Spear of Destiny mods * Abandon (December 4, 2004) - as Possum Trot * Operation: Achtliebe (December 20, 2004) - as Possum Trot - unfinished * Project Wolfgeist (February 2, 2005) - as Possum Trot - unfinished * Abandon 2: Purgatory! (March 23, 2005) - as Possum Trot * Secrets of Offenbach (July 28, 2005) - as Possum Trot - unfinished * Nazi Operation (January 1, 2006) * Abandon v0.0 (February 11, 2006) - earliest surviving levels that Thomas made (September 2004) * Schabbs 7000 (May 1, 2006) - essentially an early version of Secrets of Offenbach; unfinished * Wolfram (July 1, 2006) - unfinished * All This & Wolf 3D (January 26, 2007) * Castle Assault (February 12, 2007) * Quest for the General (September 11, 2007) - unfinished * The Bitter End (April 21, 2008) * W.O.L.F. (December 4, 2008) * Hard Cell (May 5, 2009) - later withdrawn & slotted into Odds and Ends * Endlösung (May 31, 2009) * NovoWolf (December 2, 2009) * 10 New Ones (October 16, 2011) * Spearfishwolfbones (January 15, 2012) * Escapism (February 21, 2012) - later became Episode 1 of Thomas' Wolfenstein 3D * Eisenfaust Overdrive (February 21, 2012) - later became Episode 2 of Thomas' Wolfenstein 3D * Time to Kill (March 20, 2012) * Kilroy Was Here (April 17, 2012) - later withdrawn & slotted into Odds and Ends * Wolf Overkill (April 24, 2012) - was to be a large-scale mod with significant coding changes, courtesy of Havoc. Featured graphics and sounds custom made by Wolf Skevos-Jones; unfinished * Odds and Ends (April 28, 2012) * Thomas' Wolfenstein 3D (August 19, 2012) * The Iron Dream (November 8, 2012) - later withdrawn & slotted into Victory of Faith * Guten Tag! (December 15, 2012) - later withdrawn & slotted into Victory of Faith * Abandon III (December 5, 2013) - later withdrawn & slotted into Victory of Faith * Victory of Faith (January 24, 2015) * Wolf Overdrive (December 21, 2015) * Frantic Passages (December 4, 2018) * Stranded (June 24, 2019) * Time to Kill: Eisenfaust Edition (June 24, 2019) - Team Raycast using Thomas/Havoc resources * KowTow (November 25, 2019) * Thomas' Spear of Destiny (February 1, 2020) Unreleased mods (Lost or morphed into other mods) * Kill the Gezis (September/October 2004) - envisioned as a TC using all-new graphics, taking place in an alternate WWII universe created by Thomas, who had written stories taking place in this universe as a pre-teen. Canceled October 9, 2004 in favor of Abandon. An extensive manual was sent to Brian Lowe, but this was never originally uploaded on the Dome * Untitled map set (October 2004) - for Spear of Destiny * Hitler's Evolution (November 2004) - announced as a collaboration with his brother, but was actually a solo project * Abandon SE ''(December 2004/January 2005) - in collaboration with Conner94 as a reciprocation for allegedly slamming him in Abandon's manual. Some graphics were made but Conner94 left the project briefly after. Deathshead (Zombie_Plan) was also involved for a brief period of time * Uber Deutschland (January 2005) - inspired by WSJ; also featured coding Thomas did on his own * ''Projekt: Amerika (February 2005) - later evolved into Secrets of Offenbach * Giftkrieg (February 2005) - later evolved into Secrets of Offenbach * Operation: Cobra (February 2005) - envisioned as a map set for Operation: Letzterschutz * Operation: Panzerschiff II (March 2005) - envisioned as a map set for Operation Panzerschiff * Tod ''(April 2005) - envisioned as a Spear of Destiny map set * ''SD (Summer 2005) - graphics-only set, inspired by The Simpsons * Operation: Hellhound (Summer 2005) - inspired by DOOM and the Angel of Death * The Battle Rages On (August/September 2005) - a Lost Episodes-style set * Abandon III (January 2006) - very much inspired by Laz Rojas, this lasted for a day or two before being cancelled. Levels either morphed into early ATAW levels or were deleted altogether. Not to be confused with the actual Abandon III which came out in late 2013 * Eagle's Nest (Summer 2006) - ideas-only stage, taking place in the final stages of WWII where the final boss was Hermann Göring; inspired by Thomas' then-recent first visit to Germany and Austria * LabWolf ''(Mid-2007) - a mod which was only to feature laboratory levels. Graphics were culled and a test map was made, deleted soon after * ''Graebengraeber (Mid-2009) - envisioned as a Totengraeber map set in conjunction with its 10th anniversary. Test map was made, deleted soon after * Wolfenstein Overdrive (December 2009/January 2010) - should not be confused with Wolf Overdrive. This was an attempted map set containing all graphics and sounds from Wolfenstein 3D and Spear of Destiny, with a functional 150 levels long EXE. 12 levels made, all now lost * TomWolf (Summer 2011) - map set for Wolfenstein 3D. 7 levels made, all now lost * The Old Testament (Spring 2012) - envisioned as a .WL3 map set; later became Thomas' Wolfenstein 3D * Luger Me Now (June 2013) - envisioned as a pistol-only type mod. 1 level made, later used in Victory of Faith * Untitled mod (2016) - envisioned as a graphics-oriented set featuring gags and silly graphics. Most graphics were used in Frantic Passages * Tech ''or ''TEK (2017/2018) - envisioned as a mod taking place in a 1990's software/dot-com bubble environment featuring Vaporwave music and all-new graphics and sounds * Debunking the Myth (2019) - a Totengraeber pastiche Contributions * Beyond Mutantstein Special Edition - Anniversary Edition 2002-2012 (1 map) * Die Hard Wolfers Lost Episodes Mapset (1 map) * Die Hard Wolfers SDL Mapset (Episode 4) - later appeared in Odds and Ends * Die Hard Wolfers Spear Mapset (3 maps) - later appeared in Odds and Ends * Escape From Castle Holle (2 maps) - later appeared in Odds and Ends * Gex's Spear Levels Pack (6 maps) - later appeared in Secrets of Offenbach, Nazi Operation * Map of the Month June 2007 (1 map) - later appeared in Odds and Ends * Map of the Month July 2007 (1 map) - later appeared in Odds and Ends * Map of the Month August 2007 (1 map) * Map of the Month October 2007 (1 map) - later appeared in Odds and Ends * Operation: Mutant Strike 3 (1 map) - later appeared in Odds and Ends * Super Haven Mapset (6 maps) - later appeared in Odds and Ends * Team Aardwolf Mapset (3 maps) - later appeared in The Bitter End, Odds and Ends Trivia After taking a stab at DOOM, which he found too scary and volatile, Thomas first played Wolfenstein 3D in November 1999. This was the shareware version. Sometime in the spring of 2001 he acquired the full version and would play this vigorously until discovering mods and the Dome in July 2003. His very first discovery of any Wolfenstein 3D modification was Kenny Roels' website which featured a host of his own mods in addition to numerous highlights released up until that time. Aware of its demo version, he never played the full version of Spear of Destiny until well after having played numerous mods. Not having grown up with Spear of Destiny also affected his preferences, with only very few of his mods being based on that game. Between September 2004 and February 2005, Thomas made all his mods on his younger brother's Windows 98. This computer was not able to play digitized sounds or music. Only after getting VDMSound in December 2005 did Thomas get to hear digitized sounds and music again, and this affected the choice of music in future mods. From February 2005 on, Thomas made all his mods on his own computer, which ran Windows XP up to and including W.O.L.F.. From Endlösung and onward, he would use Windows Vista, then Windows 7. Havoc introduced Thomas to SDL in the summer of 2009 with the initiation of the Wolf Overkill project. Ever since, Thomas has been a proponent of SDL and has used it in his mods exclusively. Binning FloEdit in early 2005, Thomas started using ChaosEdit for adding graphics, sticking with that editor ever since, and has exclusively used MapEdit since 2004. Since 2012 he has used Merthsoft's Re-Coloring Tool for textures and sprites as well. Hopelessly anchored in the past, he sometimes beefs up himself to use WDC only to be left crying. External links * Wolfer profile on the Wolfenstein 3D Dome * Wolfer profile on Dean's Wolfenstein 3D Blog * Thomas' Mapping Anthology updated for 2019 on DropBox (hosted by Thomas Weiling) * Thomas' Mapping Anthology on The Wolfenstein 3D Dome (obsolete) * [http://web.archive.org/web/20050524083054/http://www.freewebs.com/wolfxyz/ Possum Trot's Wolfenstein Hole] (archived) Category:Modders